My life in Gallia
by Fire EmblemCaptain
Summary: What happens when a Fire Emblem fanatic suddenly ends up in Gallia? Alot. Begins in the time between FE Path of Radiance and FE Radaint dawn. OCxLethe
1. Chapter 1

Name: Gerik

Age: 18

Description: tall brown haired guy whom a strategist genius and is obsessed with the Tellius adventures of Fire Emblem.

Cronos: I can't believe I'm stuck with you for this entire thing

Me: Ah come on it's not that bad it might be interesting

Cronos: I don't care about that I just don't wanna be stuck with a pathetic wimp who won't shut up

Me: well you're going to anyway

* * *

It was like any other day cloudless, shinning, etc. There walking down the street was a single figure walking back home. "Another day flipping' burgers" He walked through a quiet area of the gambling town, Las Vegas, on the side walk minding his own business and as he got to the bus stop he waited for the bus to finally come and when it did he didn't climb on except waited for some one to come off. There out of the few people coming out was a brown haired girl a little shorter then the person.

"Hello Gerik," she said in her usual happy voice.

"Hey, sis," he said to the girl.

"I have a name you know," she said in a non-serious pout.

"Right Rina," he said rolling his eyes.

"That's better," she said not noticing it.

They started walking home they talked about some things like 'how was work?' or 'did anything interesting happen today?' Then the question seemed to come at him at random as if drawing him to wonder it.

"Hey Rina, do you remember the game that I keep playing?"

"Of course I do you skipped meals just to play that one Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn game."

"I wonder what it would be like to go there."

Rina was semi-shocked but not surprised he loved the game liked he loved her but he needed a cold hard slap from reality so she did it for it by slapping him upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Gerik it's just a game nothing more,"

"I can only wish Rina but I still wonder what would happen,"

"Well if those sci-fi movies are right then the entire thing would play out as it would normally,"

"So if we were to go there and meet any of the characters they would still end up fighting a war and still end up killing a goddess?"

"If that's what actually happens,"

"So if you were to go there who would you want to meet?"

"I've only seen a few characters but from them probably Elencia,"

"The Queen of Crimea she took her kingdom back from Daien and became queen because Duke Renning, the next in line for throne, suddenly disappeared during the invasion from Daien."

"You're obsessed. Ok smart guy who would you want to see?"

"I'd probably want to talk to Ranulf or better yet Lethe,"

"'better yet', Do you have a crush on her?" she says in an abnormally large smile

"What?! No of course not," he says looking away blushing

"Right," she looks at him unbelievingly

"So did you proof read my story," changing the subject

"Yes very interesting about the soul eating orb,"

"It only eats the soul because it slowly draws the person into the orb,"

"You just made it sound creepy,"

"Hey look a heron," He says pointing to the white bird flying above them

"It's white,"

"In the game the white feathers of a heron showed it is part of royalty,"

Almost immediately the bird dropped something.

"What's that?" says Rina

"I don't know," he says focusing his eyes in hopes of seeing what it dropped. Then it hit Gerik on the head hard

"Ow. Stupid bird," he says angrily and checks what it dropped what he found was what seemed be like a thick coin like object

"What is it?"

"It looks like Lehran's Medallion,"

"Who?"

"Lehran, he was a character in Fire Emblem he was the one who sealed Yune into 'Lehran's Medallion'. He was once a laguz but having a child with a beorc took away that title. There is was something else about him but I can't remember, but anyway he changed his name sometime before the events of fire emblem path of radiance. The name was Sephiran."

Almost immediately after he said that the medallion began to burn with red fire. Before they could even scream they were enveloped in a light and then it all went black.

When Gerik finally woke up he was laying on the ground humidity high and the sun beating down on him. He could hear voices above him.

"I think he is a Begnion spy come to help take over our land,"

"He not look Begnion he look innocent,"

"You don't know that. Well I say we should lock him up. Help me with him Mordecai,"

With that last word Gerik jumped right up which apparently he was lying next to a tree because his back was a against it. What he saw an angry looking orange haired girl with green clothing brown gloves with a cloth running up until half way to the elbow, a small bag on her side, and brown boots and a dagger in its sheath. Gerik can tell she was not human because she had orange cat ears coming off the top of her head and a tail coming out her back side and she had a collar that had two ribbons went down to her legs and had bells at the end of them. The second person he saw was a tall light blue haired muscular man with blue clothing and bandages on his hands and feet. He also had pointy ears coming from the side of his head and a long blue tail. He looked calmer. 'Lethe and Mordecai' Gerik thought in his head. "Who are you? Are you with Begnion" she asked. He didn't respond because he was thinking. 'This is the actual Lethe and Mordecai. This is awesome but how are they in Las Vegas'. He looked around and found that he was in a dense forest. "Answer the question!" she yelled. He still didn't answer 'I'm not in Las Vegas anymore but how last thing I remember was picking up the medallion and saying Lehran's real name and now I'm here I wonder if I still have it' He checked his pocket and sure enough the medallion was there but when he brought it to his face he saw it was burning red fire but the fire was more like Lucario's aura. The medallion wasn't hot so it can't be fire. When he looked up he saw Lethe and Mordecai looking nervous. 'Probably thinking this is Lehran's Medallion or something' he put it away and then he noticed that his outfit had changed. It now looks like the person you play as in Fire Emblem Blazing Sword. Lethe is now fuming so Gerik finally answered

"I'm not able to say,"

"Do you have a death wish?" she said angrily

"Death is the one thing I want to avoid," Gerik says sheepishly

"Why you in Gallia?" says Mordecai

"I'm not really sure,"

"How can you not know?" says Lethe calming down a little

"I would love to continue this talk but I'm exhausted I'll just sleep here,"

That's when Lethe finally snapped "Well you'll get enough rest in the prison!"

She snatched Gerik's arm and started dragging him in a direction Mordecai just followed.

"There is no need to drag me I would have come willingly if you had just asked," Gerik said "Fine! Mordecai makes sure he gets to the capital I'll go tell the king," she says then she turns into a large cat still wearing the large collar and runs off.

"I sorry for Lethe's actions she is still not used to Beorc," says Mordecai

"I completely understand because what we have done to your people, the Laguz. Because of what we've done I'm surprised you're not angry with my existence in Gallia,"

"It ok I saw good in you so I not worried,"

"Thank you. May I ask your name?"

"I Mordecai soldier of Gallia,"

"I'm Gerik,"

"It good meet you Gerik,"

"It is good to meet you too. Your speech sounds like you are just learning the language,"

"I am still learning. It good language help avoid fight,"

"I guess we should go to the Capital,"

"Yes,"

They started walking in the direction Lethe went and began talking about things

"This is my first time to Gallia,"

"This where laguz make home when need,"

"They must be happy because Gallia is a good place,"

"Yes good place,"

"I wouldn't mind living here but I may have trouble with food,"

"I sorry that may not be possible,"

"Yes I know like Lethe there are others who despise the Beorc,"

"We get better though,"

"I hope so. That way we can finally have a continental peace,"

"I wish peace too,"

"Let us hope the goddess will grant us that,"

"What is medallion in pocket?"

"I do not really know I found it just before I fell unconscious and ended up in a Gallian forest. So until I can figure out if it has something to do with it, I will keep it."

"I wish you luck on your search,"

"Thank you Mordecai,"


	2. Chapter 2

After awhile they had finally arrived at the capital it was large and made of stone

"If this is the capital then the king must live here,"

"Yes,"

"I would have liked to meet the king but I am a prisoner and have no right to meet his majesty,"

"I sorry to say this true,"

"I guess you should take me straight to the prison to avoid a commotion,"

"Why you say these things,"

"I don't like to make people worry,"

"You are very caring. I will do as you say,"

"Thank you if it is needed I approve of mild force,"

"You are an interesting person,"

"I have an even more interesting secret,"

"What is it?"

"I may tell you when the time is needed,"

"We here,"

When they got to the building they saw Lethe fuming at the front door

"What took you so long?" she says angrily

"I told you I was tired Lethe," says Gerik

"H-how did you know my name?" she says surprised

"Mordecai told me," he says pointing to him

"How could you tell the enemy our names," she says

"He no enemy he good person,"

"I told you we don't know that,"

"but-"

"It's ok Mordecai. I'll just listen to her and go to the prison." Gerik says interrupting and walking to Lethe

"Fine. Mordecai if you intend to defend him. You tell the king what you think," says Lethe With a nod Mordecai leaves in a direction

"Come on Beorc the dungeon is this way," she says walking in a direction

"So you trust me enough to walk on my own," he says walking after her

"Do you want me to drag you there?" she says angrily

"No that's one of the last thing I want. My name is Gerik by the way,"

"Why would you tell me your name?"

"Well if I know yours. I might as well tell you mine,"

"Fine anything else you wanna say?"

"No,"

"Then be quiet,"

They walked for awhile down the hallway with a torch every so often to light the way. The walk was silent and awkward. Finally Gerik spoke up to break the silence. "So how is your King,"

"I told you to be quiet,"

"I always thought quietness was dangerous in a forest"

"What do you know?"

"Well from what I figure when the animals become silent it usually means something frightening is close,"

"Well you're wrong,"

"Oh well thank you for telling me,"

"Why are you suddenly being polite and what do you care about our people. Your people made some of ours slaves."

"Is that why you dislike my presence?"

"What else could it be?"

"Maybe this," he says taking out the flaming medallion

"Where did you get that?"

"I don't know I found just before I fell unconscious and ended up in Gallia"

"You expect me to believe that that is responsible for you being here,"

"No I don't expect you to believe me but I think it is,"

By then they had arrived at the dungeon. It was dark and damp with only a few torches to light the room.

"This is your cell," she says opening the steel bars

Gerik walks in its surprisingly in good condition and when he walked in Lethe slammed it shut and stormed off.

"Nice to meet you too,"

Gerik looked back to his cell he walked to up to the wall on the left and sat down back towards it. He looked to his left and saw the sun was gonna set soon. 'It's good that they found me when they did. I don't think I could have survived if I was on my own'. With that Gerik folded his arms together placed his head against the wall and began trying to sleep. Before he knew it he was off in dream land but all he saw around him was darkness. Then in a distance he saw a red glow walking towards him. It walked slowly but when it came close he saw what seemed be a guy about his age. **"So you're the one who holds my medallion right?"**

"Your medallion?"

"**Yes mine I'm the one in it,"**

"Your sealed inside the medallion. What are you?"

"**I don't have to tell you anything but I will say that my name is Cronos,"**

"Cronos? Very well my name is-"

"**You don't have to tell me because I know everything about you. Including your crush on Lethe,"**

"What?! I do not have a crush on Lethe"

"**Oh really?"** he asked in an evil smile

Then the scenery changed to a moonlight night with Lethe and Gerik sitting on a hill looking at the stars. Gerik saw himself holding Lethe tightly. Then that scene went away

"Why do you want to contact me?"

"**Because I don't want you holding onto the medallion I command you to give it to someone more worthy,"** says Cronos now it was Gerik's turn to have the evil smile

"Is that what you really want?"

"**Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"Because if you had said nothing after that I would have thrown you out the window but you gave me an alternative option,"

With that Cronos slapped himself on the head then noticed that the space around then was beginning to become static like **"Some one is trying to wake you up you better go greet them,"**

With that Gerik woke up to a voice "Hey kid you awake?"

When Gerik looked up he saw a guy with green gloves and shoes, blue pants, an orange clothing and orange head band, blue hair and a blue tail. 'Ranulf'

"Good you're awake,"

"Yes so it seems,"

"You are Gerik right?"

"Yes and who might you be?"

"Sorry I'm Ranulf,"

"Good to meet you I assume Lethe or Mordecai told you of my presence,"

"You are smart,"

"Not really just common sense,"

"Indeed,"

"Is this all you wanted to tell me or do you have another thing you want to say?"

"The king wants to see you,"

"The king? This is very unexpected,"

"You tell me. Why does the king want to meet with you?"

"I guess we'll find out once you take me there,"

"I guess,"

Then they began walking unlike Lethe or Mordecai Gerik did not try to communicate. So he just quietly walked through out the castle. When they finally arrived to the throne room, there he was king Caineghis. He stood tall with a long red hair and red beard and a blue robe like thing on his shoulder and mostly tan clothing. When Gerik stood at the center of the room a fair few feet away from the king, he bowed in respect to the king of Gallia.

"It is an honor to meet you, King of Gallia," Gerik says bowing

"You may rise," he says

Gerik does so and watches as the king dismisses Lethe and Mordecai who were standing at the door quietly, now leaving. All who were left in the room was Ranulf, the king and Gerik. The king was first to speak.

"I have heard many things of you,"

"What have Lethe and Mordecai told you?"

"Lethe is suspicious that you are a Begnion spy and thinks you should beheaded,"

Gerik winced at the thought but the king continued

"But Mordecai says he sees nothing but good in you,"

'bless that Mordecai'

"However both seem intent that they're side is correct. So I will leave it up to Ranulf to interrogate you. I will listen and choose my judgement," says the king motioning Ranulf to step forward. Ranulf walked infront of Gerik at least 2 feet away from him looking at him eye to eye and began the interrogation.

"Don't try to lie to me because I can tell,"

"I do not intend to unless absolutely necessary,"

"Are you a spy?"

"No,"

"Why are you in Gallia?"

"I do not know,"

"Why did you not run when you had the chance?"

"I had two reasons for that. It was becoming dark and if I did I would probably be hunted down,"

"Where are you from?"

"I am not in privilege to answer that question unless I am completely sure that the one I am talking to is friend or foe,"

"Are you armed?"

"No,"

"Do you wish harm upon our people?"

"No,"

"What is the medallion in your pocket?"

"I do not know but it seemed to react to a certain name," he says while pulling out the still flaming medallion

"And what name would that be?"

"Sephiran,"

Almost immediately the medallion began to burn brighter

'**Aaarrghh I hate that name. That's the name of the guy who put me in this stupid medallion'**

'Ok Ok just calm down'

'**Fine'**

With that the flames died down and he placed it back in his pocket

"Anything else you want to ask?"

Ranulf was about to say something but the King motioned him to stand down

"You have answered all of the question truthfully and I have made my decision"

Gerik's sweat dropped thinking of what the king will do

"If you refuse to tell us where you are from then I have no other choice other then let you live here in Gallia. You are a good person and I, as king, can not allow harm to some one who wishes good will to my people and know that I could have stopped it. I will make arrangements for your stay."

"I thank you for your hospitality your majesty and in return I will serve you to the best of my ability,"

"I will take you on that offer but can you use a weapon?"

"No but I am a good tactician,"

"Very well. How many battles have you met?"

"I have met a few but there is always room for improvement,"

"Very well I would like you to help my nephew he is a good fighter but he needs to learn a few things."

"Yes your majesty I will do the best I can. What is his name?"

"His name is Skirmir but I will tell you more tomorrow. Ranulf show him to his new quarters."

"Yes your majesty," says Ranulf leading Gerik out the door and into the hallway and led him into a plain room with a bed and a desk

"This is where you will sleep. Get plenty of rest you have a big day tomorrow,"

"Thank you Ranulf. You may have to send someone to come wake me."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yes,"

And as Ranulf left Gerik explored his room found the bed soft and the desk carved well. There was a single window that had a good view of the horizon. 'So this is my life in Gallia. If I don't get killed, this might be interesting. I can't wait to rub this in Rina's face' then Gerik remembered and slapped himself on the forehead for his sheer stupidity 'Rina she was caught in the light too. I wonder where she is. Knowing her dumb luck she would be with queen Elencia. So what period of time are we in? His majesty said that Skirmir still had some training to do. So this is either during the period when Daien was trying to get back their land or when rebellion struck Crimea. Lethe and Mordecai are still here so this is probably before the rebellion.' With that thought Gerik went off to sleep. In his sleep he could feel something nagging away at his life force then he saw Cronos start walking to him again. "Is this your doing?" his says meaning the disturbance in his sleep. **"No this is the work of that thing in your bag"** "The orb?" **"Ya it's eating away at your soul in" **"And gives me power in exchange, right?" **"How do you know?" **"Shouldn't you know since your in my head" **"Never mind I'll leave you to your dreams" **then Cronos disappeared.

The next morning Gerik was awakened by a familiar angry tone "Wake up Beorc!"

Who he saw was none other then Lethe apparently angry.

"Good morning Lethe"

"Enough idle chatter. His majesty wants to see you."

"Very well. Lead the way"

Lethe lead him into a series of hallways where she lead him to a training ground outside somewhere near the capital. They saw the king and a younger looking person who had long red hair, white gray shirt with black pants and green straps around his wrist. He was training vigorously. 'Skrimir'. "Ahh Gerik good of you to join us" says the king

"Your majesty what is it that you wish for me to do" says Gerik bowing again

"This is my nephew Skrimir. Skrimir he will be your tactical trainer his name is Gerik"

"This Beorc is my trainer? Please your highness I beg you to reconsider" says Skrimir

"I have given my order Skrimir"

"Yes your majesty"

The king leaves after that and it is just Gerik and Skirmir in the room. There was a long moment of silence until Gerik speaks up.

"So I guess we should get started. Let's begin with evasiveness?"

"What?"

"It means dodging"

Long hours passed in Skrimir's training 'Caineghis was right he does need help' but eventually Skrirmir got the hang of it

"Very good Skrimir now let's try it in your transformed state"

"Then it would be impossible for me to dodge"

"Don't think that. It will be impossible if you keep thinking that. It's possible you just have to get it right"

"Very well"

Even longer hours passed before Skrimir got it right

"So Skrimir still disagree with my training"

"I must say I'm impressed"

"Even I am impressed" says a voice behind them. When they turned to look they saw the king walking to them.

"Your majesty I am sorry for doubting your judgment" says Skrimir

"Your training is very effective Gerik" says the King

"Your praise is not needed for I do as the your majesty says. It is unfortunate that we cannot see how well he will do in an actual battle" says Gerik

"Not so. I have come to give Skrimir a mission. Skrimir you will go with Ranulf immediately and go to the village North East of here they are being ravaged by laguz bandits."

"Yes your majesty" says Skrimir running off to get ready

"May I go your majesty?" says Gerik

"I am sorry Gerik but they need to go quickly the villagers are in need" says the king

"I understand your reasoning but you underestimate me"

"How so?"

"Your majesty, please let me go along and then Skrimir or/and Ranulf can report on me"

"Very well. This will be your only chance though"

"Thank you your majesty. I will not fail you"

"I certainly hope so the lives of my people are on the line"

"I shall get ready"

"May Ashera protect you all"


	3. Chapter 3

Gerik quickly left to find Skrimir and Ranulf. He found them at the front entrance about to leave but before he could get there they left. So Gerik ran as fast as he could, (which was pretty fast) even in Skrimir's and Ranulf's transformed state Gerik was slowly but surely catching up to them. He ran through the forest going through bushes, vines and roots. He finally came upon the village about the same time as Ranulf and Skrirmir who were in their untransformed state. The village was ravaged torn up roofs, missing walls, upturned carts, etc. The village was still being attacked with ruthlessness.

"Is this the village?" says Gerik

Both Skrimir and Ranulf spun around in surprise

"How did you get here?" says Ranulf

"We'll talk more on it later. Right now we need to save the villagers"

They both looked back to the battle field and Gerik took out his orb and tossed it onto the ground. Both Skrirmir and Ranulf looked and it curiously but then the orb just seeped into the ground. A screen popped up in front of Gerik he could now see the entire battle field.

"This shouldn't be too hard. There are only 4 bandits. One is standing at the entrance of the largest building. The others are separated into a few different spots. There is one problem the civilians are in danger and are being ruthlessly attacked. We should worry about saving the villagers first."

Skrimir and Ranulf transformed and ran into the village and Gerik walked into a different direction in the village. When he came close to one of the bandits he saw the bandit with a small laguz girl. She had red fur on her cat ears and tail. Around them were two laguz bodies older and almost similar to the girl's. 'Her parents' "Now your gonna die like them" says the bandit he transformed and was ready to strike. Gerik knew what he had to do so he raised his palm, fingers up. When the bandit was about to pounce on its prey the girl closed her eyes put her hands on her head and began screaming but before the bandit could jump a small beam of light hit him through the head instantly killing him. The light came from Gerik's palm. He walked over and knelt down to the girl.

"It's ok he's gone" Gerik says

The girl looked up hugged him around the neck and started crying

"Mommy and Daddy are dead. They're dead" the girl weeped

"It's okay me and my friends are gonna get the people who did this. Now I'm gonna need you to be strong. Can you be strong for your parents?"

The girl looks at him and nods

"Don't worry I'll stay here and protect you" says Gerik

After awhile Gerik could hear Skrimir's roar of victory.

"Sounds like they are done"

So he raised his hand palms facing downwards and the orb reappeared and it flew into his hand and he put it in his pocket.

After another while Skrimir and Ranulf came up to Gerik and saw the little girl clinging to his leg.

"Who is she?" Says Ranulf

"I don't know I saved her from the bandit that killed her parents. Now she just keeps holding on to me"

"Have you tried asking the neighbors to take care of her?" says Ranulf

"I tried but the villagers seem fixed that she is the reason why the bandits attacked. They didn't seem too happy about my presence either."

"So what do we do with her?" asks Skrimir

"Well we could leave her here and let her fend for herself although the villagers might attack her, we could leave her at another village, or we could take her with us to the capital." Says Gerik

"I say we should let the king decide" Says Ranulf

"Why is that?"

"She is suspected of bringing the bandits and I'm sure the king would want to hear" says Ranulf

The girl held tighter to his pants leg

"It's ok. So do you have a name?" Says Gerik kneeling down

"I'm Mira" she says slowly

"Mira, that's a pretty name" says Gerik standing up

"Are you hurt Mira?" says Ranulf

"No, I'm fine thanks to him." Says Mira

"Ranulf I can't bring myself to leave her here. I'm a softy with kids" Says Gerik with a small laugh

"So am I. Alright Mira we are gonna go somewhere, do you want to come?"

"I'll go if I can stay near him"

"My name is Gerik"

"Ok let's go" Says Skrimir

They began their long journey to the capital. Mira walked closely holding Gerik's hand with a smile on her face. She seemed to grow fonder of Gerik the more time they spent with each other. She was becoming emotionally attached to Gerik. Along the way Ranulf finally asked the unavoidable question.

"So what was that orb you used?"

"It's a keepsake from my father" says Gerik in his most believable lie

"So what can it mainly do?" says Skrimir

"For one it enhances all of my abilities. Also if there is a battle in an enclosed area I can see the entire field." Explained Gerik

"Is that all?" says Ranulf

"There is something else but I can't use it yet"

"We may be able to use you in the upcoming war."

"War?"

"Never mind it won't happen for awhile but we plan on fighting the Begnion empire soon" says Ranulf

"You'd think Ashnard was enough. I can't remember how long ago was the Mad King's War?"

"It was last year"

"Wow time flies. It feels like yesterday when King Ashnard was defeated and Rajaion was restored from his altered shape."

"How do you know about Rajaion"

"I paid a good Fireman well"

"Fireman? Do you mean Volke?"

"Is that his name? Well he told me everything about what happened in the Mad King's War."

"Enough we're here" says Skrirmir

They had arrived at the capital. Mira looked at it in awe. She was amazed at the sheer size of the building.

"It's so big"

"Yes it is"

To their surprise the king himself was waiting at the entrance.

"Was the mission successful?" says the king

"Yes your majesty but we weren't fast enough to save all of the villagers" says Skrimir

"I hope Gerik did not slow you down."

"No your majesty he actually helped." Says Ranulf

"This is most surprising but I was hoping I was wrong"

"Your majesty there is something that is in need of your attention" says Gerik

"What is it?"

"Mira it's ok" Gerik says pushing Mira out from behind him lightly

"Who is this?"

"This is Mira a citizen of the attacked village"

"Why did you not leave her with her parents?"

"Both of her parents died in the attack. Also all of the villagers think that she is responsible for the attack."

"Are you?"

"Just before the attack I came back into the village crying because I got hurt"

"I can see where they would draw conclusions"

"So your majesty what shall we do with Mira"

The king looked away in thought. Mira held onto Gerik's pants leg tighter worrying of being separated from Gerik.

"She shall stay with Gerik"

"WHAT?!" said all three of them

"Mira seems to want to stay with you. Do not try to change my opinion"

"Yes your majesty"

With that the king left. Mira's face seemed to be brighter then the sun at that moment.

'This is gonna be a long 2 years' thought Gerik.

"I'll set up a bed for Mira in your room. Do you want to come along Mira?"

"No I wanna stay with daddy" says Mira holding on to Gerik tighter

All three of them were dumbfounded. Gerik gave a face that said 'how did I get myself into this'.

"Well I'll get the bed ready I'll see you all at dinner"

Then Ranulf walked off into the castle

"So Skrimir should we continue your training or call it a day"

"We train no question about it"

"Ok we shall go to the training ground then"

They spent the rest of the time perfecting Skrimir's evasiveness. During the training Gerik could tell that Skrimir had gotten better. Mira was off chasing a butterfly.

"It seems as though that mission has helped you improve"

"Did you not expect me to get better after a battle?"

"I did but not this much"

"Do not under estimate the laguz, beorc"

"Well we will stop for today. Tomorrow we will go into a different skill. That skill will be accuracy."

"What?"

"It means ability to hit the target."

"You can't be serious"

"We shall see. Mira come on."

Mira came with the butterfly trapped in her hands.

"Daddy can I put it in a bottle?"

"Mira I'm going to tell you something and I want you to take it to heart. Can you do this for me?"

"Ok"

"Nothing in life deserves to be caged. Those who put prisoners in cells are wrong to do so. If you wanted to keep something you would let it choose. If something truly wanted to be with you it would stay."

After saying that she reluctantly let it go. She had a sad look on her face as it was flying.

"Remember Mira it will stay if it wants to" says Gerik holding a finger out and letting the butterfly land on it.

"But everything has to leave some time" he says letting it go.

"Gerik, Mira come on it's time for dinner" says a familiar voice

Ranulf was standing at one of entrances and he lead them to the dining hall where lots of beast laguz were devouring the food. Gerik could only find Lethe pushing away any laguz who wanted her meat. He couldn't find anyone else who looked familiar.

"Ranulf can you get Mira something to eat I need to do something?"

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten all day"

"I'm sure, there is something that needs my attention"

"Alright, come on Mira let's get you something before it's gone"

She left Gerik's hand and went with Ranulf and Gerik went back to his room. When he got there he immediately sat on the bed and took out the medallion.

'Cronos'

'**You scared wimp'**

'I am not'

'**Then go back there and eat'**

'I said I had things to attend to'

'**Like what?'**

'I want to know. Why did you bring me here?'

'**I didn't. How you suddenly came into possession of me is beyond me'**

'Great not even a god knows'

'**I'm not a god I am the spirit of war'**

'Do you expect me to believe that?'

'**Remember the war against Yune?'**

'Yes'

'**What do you think made her do those things?'**

'Your saying that you made the Great Flood?'

'**No I'm saying I influenced Yune to'**

'So how do you become released?'

'**I come out when there is a peace. This world cannot avoid war. You know why? It's because I won't allow it'**

'I have nothing else to say to you'

'**Good because you know too much already'**

After that he woke up from some sort of a daydream just in time to be greeted by Ranulf and Mira. He noticed that a bed was set next to his. 'How Ranulf got it here I'll never know'. Mira brought a plate with a thick steak on it.

"I thought you might be hungry"

"Thanks Mira. You should get some sleep. A lot happened to you today" says Gerik

"Ok" she says giving a yawn and goes off into her bed

"Ranulf can I see you in the hall?" says Gerik walking out the door

"A lot of stuff happened to you today too." Says Ranulf closing the door

"I know meeting Skrimir, help saving a village, getting a 'daughter', and finding out my medallion is possessed by a spirit"

"What?"

"It says that it is the spirit of war but more on that some other time. I needed to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Do you know of a female Beorc named Rina?"

"Not that I know of"

"She was with me before I fell unconscious and ended up in Gallia. She is my sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes but if you don't know anything then I'm sorry I bothered"

Before Ranulf can even respond Gerik walks through the door and closes it. In the room Mira was asleep. Before Gerik could even get into his bed he was on his knees clenching his hand in pain. On his hand he could see symbols slowly creep from his fingertips to his wrist. He winced in pain until it stopped at the end of his wrist. 'So the curse begins'

'**It's your fault for using the orb in the first place'**

'That's enough Cronos'

'**Do you really think you can boss me around?'**

Like an off switch, Gerik stopped the conversation somehow. After that Gerik ate the steak, got in the bed and went off to dream land. In Gerik's dream Gerik could see a dark area and only two people one was the blue haired swordsman Ike and Rina.

"Please Ike we are only doing this to save our people"

"What is with you people? Why are you siding with Begnion?"

Gerik tried to move to them but there was a heavy force on his chest and he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you"

"Fine it's your funeral"

After saying that Ike brought up his sword and was about to strike but before it happened Gerik woke up screaming Rina's name. Gerik was sitting up in his bed sweating. Apparently the heavy force was Mira because she was lying on the floor.

"Sorry Mira. Are you ok?"

"Is something wrong daddy?" she says getting up.

"No it was just a dream" he says in his most calming smile


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Gerik woke up to a cheerful good morning by Mira.

"Did you get good sleep Mira?"

"Yes but I'm still worried about what happened last night"

"It's nothing you should worry about"

"Ok"

They hear the door open to find Ranulf walking in

"Well you're up early"

"Yes so it seems. Is Skrimir ready?"

"Yes he is anxiously waiting at the training ground"

"Very well. Mira are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

They simply walked to the training ground and found Skrimir waiting impatiently.

"Your late" Skrimir shouts

"Good morning to you too"

"I will leave you to your training" says Ranulf leaving

"Alright Skrimir let's begin training your accuracy"

They began training with simply hitting the target. Easy. Then they began trying to hit a moving target. A bit harder. Then they began hitting a still object in its vital points. Easy. Hitting the vital points on a moving target. Hard. Skrimir put strength in his attacks not accuracy. He eventually got it.

"Very good Skrimir"

"What is next?"

"Impatient aren't you?"

"It is common for him" says a voice approaching

They turned and saw his majesty coming with a dark haired brown and green clothed man following close behind. 'Giffca'

"Your majesty, it is good to see you this day" says Gerik

"As to you." Says the king

"Is it another mission your majesty?" says Skrimir

"No, we have a guest. It is King of Kilvas"

"King Kilvas? What is it that he wants?" says Skrimir

"He says he wants to apologize for his actions in the Mad King's War"

"That is hard to believe since it is King Kilvas" says Gerik

"I couldn't agree more but we could at least hear him out because of how he helped in the war."

"Let us hope he doesn't take advantage of it" says Gerik

"We can only hope"

"I guess you need Skrimir for this meeting" says Gerik

"Yes and I would like you to join"

Both Skrimir and Gerik were shocked at the statement

"Your majesty?"

"You have proved valuable and you have proved trustworthy."

"I thank you your majesty but are you sure? I do not want to disgrace Gallia"

"I am sure"

"I shall do my best your majesty"

"I know you shall. Come we will meet him in the throne room" with that his majesty left and Giffca closely followed.

"You should be honored."

"I am but it has been only a few days"

"I'm surprised also. If I were king I would wait at least a year until I fully trust you"

"What a pleasant thought" says Gerik with a sweat dropping on one side.

"We shall go now"

"Alright just let me get Mira"

Gerik looks all over the training ground and finds Mira sleeping in the shade. She looked cute with only half the height of Gerik with a soft red tail, cat ears coming out of her hair, sandals on her feet and thin brown clothing with a small pouch on her side. 'Pouch? Where did she get a pouch? Never mind'

"Mira?" asks Gerik

"Huh?"

"Sorry Mira but it is time to go"

"Where are we going?"

"I have to go somewhere you just stay here"

"Ok" and she flops back completely asleep

"Ok off to the throne room"

So he walks off in the direction Skrimir went. He goes through a long hallway and at the end is a single door that led into the throne room from the side. When Gerik entered he was immediately met with 6 eyes looking at him but as quickly looked away. King Kilvas had not arrived and only 4 people were in the room waiting, his majesty, Ranulf, Skrimir and Gerik. Gerik was leaning on one of the walls Ranulf and Skrimir were standing close to the throne on each side. His majesty was sitting on his throne waiting patiently. 'One of the fastest crows alive and he is late.' Then a small crippled old man came in with his walking stick wearing a dark blue-violet wardrobe. His most noticeable feature were his big wings on his back. He opened the door and stood to the side. In came a tall man with black clothing, black hair, and large black wings. 'This guy could be considered emo if he didn't have that constant smile.'

"King Gallia it is good to see you again" says Naesala first

"As to you King Kilvas."

"I would like to formally apologize for what I did to my laguz brothers."

"We would forgive you with open arms if you weren't so unpredictable."

"What I do is all for my people"

"Then why sacrifice your laguz dignity?"

"I do not hold on to tradition. I refuse to be behind because of unneeded tradition."

"Is that why you went against us?"

"As long as it helps my people I would do anything."

"Even if it hurts Leanne?" says king Gallia. King Kilvas paused for a moment thinking of what happened.

"I did not plan for that to happen but I will do what I need for my people and I hope to help my laguz brothers"

"How do I know you will hold to that?"

"Please your majesty his words may be weak but it is full of heart" says Nealuchi

The king pondered on this for a brief moment and made his decision

"Very well I will forgive you this time but mark my words we will not tolerate it again."

"Thank you your majesty." Says Nealuchi

"I promise you that you won't regret this" says Naeasala

"I hope I won't" says his majesty

The two turn to leave and when Naeasala was out the door and Nealuchi was about out he stops and turns to the wall that Gerik was still leaning on. He walks over to Gerik and just stares at him.

"Now who might this young boy be?" asks Nealuchi

"This is Gerik my strategist" says his majesty

"It is good to meet you Gerik" says Nealuchi

"As to you umm…" says Gerik knowing that he hasn't been told Nealuchi's name

"Oh pardon me my name is Nealuchi I'm nestling's advisor"

"I told you not to call me nestling!" says Naeasala outside the door

"I better go before he begins rampaging" says Nealuchi leaving

"It was good to meet you Nealuchi." Gerik says as Nealuchi closes the door

"I don't think King Kilvas noticed me at all" says Gerik

"No he knew and he also was suspicious the entire time" says Ranulf

"I do hope that nothing will happen because of this."

"I would say no but as his majesty said King Kilvas is unpredictable."

"There is nothing we can do about it now. Skrimir you ready to get back to training?"

"Always" says Skrimir and the two walk off

Meanwhile flying back to Kilvas

"Why so suspicious of him nestling?"

"None of my scouts saw him cross the border from the beorc land and the laguz land."

"Come now nestling there is nothing strange about that child"

"I still don't trust him"

Back with Gerik who had finally went to a meal with the others and now in his bed

'Even after what I did they are still suspicious' he looks at Mira on her bed. 'I have to keep hold of the memory that I have so I can predict what happens in two years. I just hope the story doesn't change that much.'


	5. Chapter 5

Gerik5

Me: Haven't done this in awhile

Mira: Ya and I'm all grown up now

Cronos: I still think you're a moron

Mira: That's your own opinion I think my dad is the best

Me: That's sweet

Cronos: I'm gonna hurl

Me: Mira why are you a trouble maker in this one?

Mira: I'm not it's just I have dreams too

Me: Well do you think I should add another OC?

Cronos: Isn't 4 of you nitwits enough?

Me: I'll let the reviewers decide

Mira: You hear that FireEmblemCaptain is up for suggestions so hop to it if you want your character apart of this.

Me: Depending on how detailed the character is how long he will stay on screen.

Cronos: If he isn't detailed enough I'll have him killed in his first chapter.

Me: You will not. If he isn't detailed enough though he will just be a reoccurring character. Where he/she just comes up every so often or is mentioned once in awhile. Also please don't get mad if you give me a suggestion and I use it in a way you don't want.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time that the two years had passed. Gerik didn't even look like he aged. Within that time Mira had grown up and asked Lethe if she could train her. After much persuasion she gave in and began training her. Skrimir's training was coming along slowly and even though he could have fought in the Mad King's war he still stunk badly. If perfect was 36 inches then Skrimir stepped one foot forward. It was too late though. Begnion has already started. They have killed countless Laguz and show no signs of stopping. King Gallia has asked Lethe and Mordecai to check on our ally Crimea and asked Ranulf to search for Ike. Out side of Nealuchi, Naeasala, and all of Gallia, no one knew that Gerik was there.

It was the day Lethe and Mordecai had to leave and Mira was sad because her teacher was leaving.

"It's ok Mira they'll be ok." Says Gerik

"I know dad but I want to help on a mission instead of waiting scared that you might not come back." Said Mira who had matured and grown at least two feet. She grows fast.

"You give me too little credit. I can handle myself fine. All we can do is wait."

"I know you can. I guess I can wait."

"That's my girl." Said Gerik lying on the grass under the tree closing his eyes.

15 minutes has passed until…

"Hey Gerik?" says a voice

"Huh?" says Gerik. He opens his eyes to see Ranulf.

"Hello Ranulf" says Gerik

"Are you and Mira going somewhere?"

"No why?"

"Well I saw her grabbing some stuff a while ago"

"I wonder where she is going" It took a minute before it dawned on him. "Uh-oh"

"What?"

"Tell the king I'm following Lethe and Mordecai" says Gerik bolting up right and sprinting.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Mira"

Gerik ran off towards Crimea.

Meanwhile with Mira running through the woods to Crimea

"Don't worry. I'm coming. She'll be so happy to see me."

Daydream: 'Oh Mira I'm so glad you came. You helped us defeat the bad guy' says Imaginary Lethe

'It was no problem it is all in a days work for a Gallian soldier.' Says Imaginary Mira

The scene change to crowds of people cheering Mira's name and the king saying "well done" and Gerik saying "I'm proud of you."

End Daydream: Mira had a big smile on her face until something grabbed her and pinned her to a tree. "Hey what's the big…? Oh uhh hi teach" she says when she sees Lethe's angry face with sharp clenching teeth.

"What are you doing here?!" she yells

"ummm I got lost" she responds

"Does your father know you're here?"

"uhhhh yes. Yes he sent me to help you" She says as Lethe loosened her grip

"The next time I see him I'm going to…" but she was interrupted by Gerik calling Mira's name.

'I am so grounded for this'

When Gerik came close Lethe grabbed him and pinned him on the tree.

"Hi Lethe" Gerik said casually

"Why did you send your daughter to follow us?"

"What?! I did not. She came on her own"

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"She said she was going to wait"

While they were arguing Mira tried to sneak away but Mordecai grabbed her by the shoulder. She looked above her soldier, gave a nervous laugh and said "Hi Mordecai"

The arguing began to slow down.

"Look it doesn't matter how or why she got here but after you go back you're telling the king everything."

"I don't think we can get back tonight"

"What?! Why not?"

"Mira is scared to go through a forest at night"

"Dad! I can't believe you just said that in front of my teacher. You are so embarrassing" says Mira blushing.

"Sorry" Gerik says with a sheepish smile

"Well tell her to suck it up we can't take her along on this mission" says Lethe

"I can't do that to her. I don't have the heart." Says Gerik

"So much as for a responsible parent. Fine she can come but keep a close eye on her I don't want her to be the reason why Crimea and Gallia are no longer allies" says Lethe walking off to Crimea and Mordecai following.

"You are so grounded when this mission is over."

Mira groans and begins walking with Lethe and Mordecai. Gerik was smiling that his daughter was learning something but it quickly fades when he feels a sharp pain in his arm. He lifts the cape of his arm to look at it and the symbols had crept up to his shoulders.

"**Some responsible parent you are" says Cronos. **Gerik holds his head trying to ease the pain.

'Shut up Cronos'

"**When that poor girl dies in battle, we'll all know who to blame"**

'I said shut up'

The pain stopped and Cronos kept quiet. Gerik ran to catch up with them.

When they got to Crimean Capital they were immediately welcome by the queen herself.

"It is good to see you both again Lethe and Mordecai" says Elencia

"It good see you queen" says Mordecai

"I am confused to why these two are here I did not receive any message of them." Says Elencia

Gerik quickly bowed and pushed Mira down also to a bowing position and said.

"Please excuse our presence queen. Our arrival was not apart of the plan but my daughter here did not listen so please excuse her insolence"

"Please don't bow I have not been queen long I am not used to it."

Gerik stood and let go of his grip on Mira who quickly bolted upright.

"Please do come I will arrange rooms for you"

The queen led them to a room with beds. Then a servant came and said "Queen Elencia, the meeting will begin shortly."

"Thank you I will be there shortly" says Queen Elencia "I'm sorry but I must go"

"You need not worry Queen Elencia we will be fine." Says Lethe

The queen leaves.

"Ok Mira now you need to know the-" Lethe says turning around to find that Mira was no where to be seen. She looks at Gerik who points out the window. Her blood starts boiling then Gerik says "I'll get her" and Gerik jumps out the window and ends up falling 8 feet and falls to the ground face first with a loud thud.

"Owww when did we go up" says Gerik standing up "anyway off to find Mira"

So he starts walking aimlessly having no clue where to look. When he notices a pink pegisis knight flying somewhere.

Meanwhile with Mira:

"It must be hard to be a queen"

"Yes it is sometimes. Some of my people feel that I'm not qualified. Even I doubt myself."

"Don't say that. Plenty of the laguz find you one of the best queens of our time."

"I wish I could believe that. It is not that I don't trust you it is just I don't deserve it."

"Why is that?"

"I was only able to be queen because Renning died during the Mad King's War he was in line to become king. I miss him dearly."

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"You shouldn't be it was not your fault"

"I know but I was heart broken when both of my parents died in the attack on my village"

"I am sorry to hear that but who is that man that claims to be your father"

"He rescued me during the attack along with the other laguz soldiers. He has been taking care of me ever since. He's basically like my father."

"Isn't he beorc?"

"Yes he is and the best one at that"

"You flatter me Mira" says Gerik standing behind them

Mira gives a sheepish smile and says "Hi dad"

"I'm sorry if my daughter has said anything unpleasant to you"

"No she has been delightful company"

"Can I join the party as well?" says a voice behind them

When they turn around they find a female Pegisis Knight with all pink armor.

'Marcia. Which means Leanne and Nealuchi are coming soon'

"There is always room for more" says Gerik

"Queen Elencia you shouldn't be out here" says Marcia

"I know Marcia but I just needed to get away for awhile and I feel better now" says the queen

"That's good to hear. Shall we start heading back?" says Gerik

"Indeed we shall." Says Queen Elencia

Marcia and Elencia get on their Pegisi and begin flying back to the castle. Gerik looks at Mira with an irritated look.

"Ok I'm sorry but I wanted to look around and I know you would never let me go on my own." Says Mira

"Your right about that" says Gerik

They both start heading back to the castle when Mira's cat ear twitches and Gerik notices.

"What is it?"

"Clashing of beorc weapons"

"Uh-oh" says Gerik grabbing Mira's arm and dragging her in some direction.

"Where are we going?" says Mira

"To help the Queen."

Mira: Cronos your evil. You're eating away at my dad.

Cronos: I am not. It's that stupid orb he is using. He traded his soul so that he could gain power.

Mira: Is that true?

Me: Ya and once those symbols reach all over my body, I die.

Mira: No! *starts hugging and crying* I've only known you for 3 chapters, don't die.

Me: Mira I don't die during any part of this series

Mira: How do you survive?

Me: I don't know yet but if I died in the middle of the series that would ruin it.

Cronos: Morons.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerik 6

Me: Well Mira thanks to your cat ears we were able to find the queen and help her.

Mira: See I told you I would be useful.

Cronos: You were not useful Gerik knew from the start the queen was in trouble.

Mira: Really how?

Cronos: you're part of the prestory (the thing we are talking in right now) and you don't even know your 'father' is from another world?

Mira: You're from another world?

Me: More like an over world where we watch what happens in yours.

Mira: Why you must be really important then?

Cronos: Please. He's just someone who is obsessed with this world

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Gerik was dragging Mira in the direction the queen and Marcia went. When they looked up they saw the queen, Marcia, and two laguz against a group of wyvern knights. Gerik digs into his bag and gets the orb. Then he chucks it into the air towards the battle and disappears. The screen comes to his face and shows the battle field.

"Queen Elencia, can you hear me?"

"Yes but how?"

"We'll talk later but what's happening?"

"Wyvern knights have trespassed into Crimea and wish to do harm to these laguz."

"Ok I'll provide support down here and tell you the positions of the enemy"

"That would be greatly appreciated but how can you give support." She says waiting for the approaching enemy but a beam of light went through his head and he fell off. The Queen looked down to see Gerik palm out with smoke coming from it.

"Don't drop your guard queen." Says Gerik. The Queen nods and resumes battling. After a minute a Draco Knight comes into view from behind but he isn't doing anything.

"Marcia there is a Draco Knight behind you but he is just watching for some reason"

"I think I know him. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Queen, Just hold on a little longer they should surrender soon enough"

"I'll be ok but I do not know how long Nealuchi and Leanne can hold on"

"Wait Nealuchi is the crow?" Gerik switches who he is speaking to "Nealuchi can you hear me?"

"Who is there?" asks Nealuchi

"It's me, Gerik"

"Oh Gerik, but"

"We'll talk after we take care of these lizard heads"

"Very well"

After some fighting, the wyvern knights fled.

"Ya you better run you lizard flying wimps."

Elencia, Marcia, Haar, Nealuchi, and Leanne flew down to meet with Gerik and Mira.

"Are you alright Queen Elencia?"

"I am fine but I am more worried about our laguz guests"

All eyes were on Nealuchi and the beautiful white heron.

Leanne spoke in her language where no one but Nealuchi knew what she said.

"Lady Leanne is very grateful for your help against those ruffians and is quite delighted to see you again, your majesty. I don't think these old bones would have been up for the job of protecting Lady Leanne." Says Nealuchi

"The most important thing is that you are both safe, but… why are you here? As far as I knew you were residing in Gallia."

Leanne says something else in her language but again no one could understand her except Nealuchi.

"It is imperative that my lady see's General Ike as soon as possible. We were traveling to the royal palace in Melior for that very purpose."

"That's unfortunate. Ike left Melior more than half a year ago. After that, rumor has it that he reorganized the Greil Mercenaries. Now no one knows his location."

'Ike could be on his way here thanks to Bastien but they never said how long he waited in the shadows' thought Gerik.

"What?! This is most unexpected. What are we supposed to do now?"

Sir Ike is not here, but… Since you've traveled all this way to Crimea, would you like to visit the Royal Court? I would be happy to investigate the whereabouts of the Greil Mercenaries during your stay."

"Well… We don't want to be a bother, but it would be very kind of you."

"To be honest, there are matters about which I must speak to Sir Ike myself. And regardless, we're are always delighted to have such splendid guests as yourselves. I must tell you, however--- and I am ashamed to say it--- there is unrest among certain circles here in Crimea. I hope nothing will disturb your visit with us."

"Un-unrest you say?"

"Yes, I trust, however, my protection will be enough to keep you from harm's way."

"You have out trust in you Queen Elencia."

"Now we shall go back and arrange rooms for you." She got on her Pegasi and flew towards the castle followed by Haar and Marcia. However Nealuchi and Leanne stayed behind to speak with Gerik and Mira while they walked back.

"It is good to see you again Nealuchi"

"As to you, Gerik. You do not look any different from when the last time I saw you." Says Nealuchi

"Yes but back then I didn't have to keep running after her to make sure she didn't get in trouble." Says Gerik jokingly pointing his thumb at Mira which resulted in him getting kicked in the leg. Mira turned around crossed her arms and made a look of annoyance on her face.

"Ahh come one Mira you know I would never say anything that bad if it wasn't meant as a joke." Gerik says rubbing his leg. The scene made Leanne giggle a little which caught the attention of Gerik.

"Oh we haven't been properly introduced."

"Oh yes Gerik this is Lady Leanne one of the last heron."

"It is good to meet you Lady Leanne" He says bowing and getting back up to say "I'm sorry for the loss of your people."

Leanne spoke in her ancient language. Even though Gerik knew what the language was he still put a confused face so to get no suspicion.

"Lady Leanne does not know your speech very well so I translate for her. She said it is good to meet you and that she has heard many things about you in her stay in Gallia but most say that you're evil and should be beheaded."

"I've spent two years in Gallia and they are still suspicious of me."

Leanne says something else.

"My lady says that she never believed them and she knows now that there is nothing but good in your heart. She senses its purity."

"She senses it?"

"Herons have an ability to feel the emotions of people."

"That is an amazing ability Leanne." He says looking at Leanne with a smile but notices a suspicion in her eyes. Trying to find something to avoid the attention on him he introduces Mira.

"This is my daughter Mira she the reason why I'm in Crimea in the first place." Gerik says getting another kick in his leg.

"Well you didn't have to follow me I could have handled myself!" she yelled. 'She definitely picked up something off of Lethe.'

"Daughter?" asked Nealuchi

"I rescued her when her village was attacked but we didn't make it in time to save her parents so at the Kings request I took her as my daughter."

"That is a big responsibility to put on one so young such as yourself."

"Yes but I'll manage somehow"

"We're here" yells Mira

They stared at the castle as they got close to it.

'The castle may be calm now but a great battle is about unfold upon Crimea'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: That was a good last line.

Cronos: Not even close to being good.

Mira: Your both wrong it was the best.

Me: thanks Mira

Mira: I'm still mad at you

Me: Ahh come on it was one joke.

Cronos: a not funny joke

Me: it wasn't supposed to be funny.

Cronos: oh yes you getting kicked is a funny sight

???: That's enough Cronos

Cronos: You have no right to boss me around Jacob.

Jacob: Who's bossing around I just telling a nobody to shut up.

Cronos: You seriously want unleash my rath?

???: That's enough out of both of you.

Mira: Hey Serra good of you to join the party.

Serra: Me and Jacob aren't here yet but we will be soon.

Me: Look here we have two more OC let's wait and see when they come on.

Mira: See in the next chapter everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerik 7

Me: Hey Serra what are you still doing here.

Serra: I'm making sure Lady Lucia doesn't get into any trouble.

Mira: Hey don't give any spoilers.

Serra: What spoilers? I'm showing up in this chapter.

Mira: Oh ya.

Cronnos: Will all of you shut up. The next chapter is about to start.

Everyone: fine.

* * *

Gerik and Mira had said farewell to Leanne and Nealuchi. They both started walking back to the window that Mira had jumped out of.

"The first battle I've ever been at and I couldn't even help." Says a disappointed Mira

"Maybe it just wasn't your time yet" says Gerik

"But when is my time?" asks Mira

"I don't know but once we get back to the room I won't be able to help you" says Gerik at the window.

"What do you mean?" asks Mira. They entered the room to see Lethe. Her eyebrow was twitching, her eyes were twitching, the vain on her head was twitching, and her tail was twitching. All of them were twitching with anger. Mordecai was sitting across the room trying to stay as far away from Lethe as possible. Gerik went to join him. You could almost see the steam come out of her ears. Then Lethe exploded.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE COST US BECAUSE OF YOUR CHILDISH ACTIONS? WE COULD LOSE ALL THE RESPECT WE GAINED FROM THE PEOPLE OF CRIMEA BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GO OUT AND HAVE 'FUN' AND 'BE A HERO'." Mira said nothing because she was too scared. "WELL WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"Hi teach" is all Mira could say. Lethe was dumbfounded. Lethe and Gerik fell over anime style. Mordecai was calm the entire time. Lethe grabbed Mira's shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Don't 'hi teach' me." says Lethe still having the vain on her head. Then someone with blue hair white clothing and a hand on a sword to her side came rushing into the room. 'Lucia' But someone was behind Lucia a black haired person in dark robes and a tome in her hands. 'That's new.'

"Is everything alright I heard someone screaming." says Lucia looking in Gerik's and Mordecai's direction. They pointed at Lethe who had not let go of Mira. When Lethe looked over at Lucia she let out a sigh and dropped Mira who gave a slight 'ow.' "It's nothing just a little argument" Mordecai's, Gerik's, and Mira's sweat drooped. Lucia walked over to Gerik who had stood up to greet her.

"You must be the unexpected guest that the queen spoke of."

"I guess I am. My name is Gerik, strategist of his Majesty. And this is my daughter Mira." says Gerik picking Mira off the floor and onto her feet.

'Daughter?" Lucia thought 'How could she be.. never mind this is none of my business.'

"I'm Lucia. My entire being is to protect the queen."

"Who is this?" Gerik asks referring to the person still outside the room

"This is Serra she is Her Majesty's new advisor since Count Bastian's departure"

Gerik walked over to her and greeted her. She simply blushed and ran down the narrow hallway. Gerik looked at Lucia hoping for an answer.

"She is very shy around men so do not be alarmed if she acts strange around you. Well if there is nothing wrong then I shall leave as well." With that Lucia left and closed the door. Lethe turned her attention back to Mira who had disappeared again. She looked at Gerik who pointed to the now closing door. Mira silently closed the door and tip toed in the direction Lucia went until she felt a very strong grip on her shoulder. She nervously looked over her shoulder and saw Lethe giving her death glare at Mira. If eyes could kill Mira would be incinerated out of existence. Just as Lethe was about to drag Mira back into the room to be pummeled they were interrupted by a soft old voice."Ahh there you are Mira I was wondering why you were late. It is alright Lethe I asked her to meet with me." They turned around to see Nealuchi with his usual smile. Lethe let go of Mira and went back into the room.

"Thank you so much Nealuchi"

"My pleasure Mira but why is Lethe so mad at you" As Nealuchi and Mira walked back to Nealuchi's room she told him the story. "That is quite a predicament Mira. I hope for the best to you." Nealuchi says entering his room. Mira had a smile on her face. She began walking in the other direction until she realized something. She was lost. "AHHHHH" she screamed no one heard her though. "What do I do now." She began running aimlessly throughout the castle trying to find something or someone familiar. She failed and began to slow down because she was tired. Then she came into site of the throne room and people talking. She hid behind a statue of armor and listened in.

"I see… so that's what's going on. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'm very sorry that your village was affected by this. You have my sincere apologies." Says Elincia

"Oh, no, Your Majesty. We don't need no apology. We're just happy we could help." says a man with heavy brown armor who was standing next to a girl with lighter but still heavy blue armor with green hair.

"Lucia… Brom's story confirms what we've suspected all along." says a man that had armor and a lance in hand and looked kinda like Lucia.

"Yes, as we thought. Duke Ludveck of Felirae is firing up a rebellion. We should of seen it coming. To be honest, Queen Elincia, there have been a number of indications that something like this was under way. We'd hoped to uncover something more tangible than hushed rumors… I should have told you sooner." says Lucia.

"No… I bear some responsibility as well. The discontent among the populace…is due to my lack of experience as a ruler. Now that a rebellion is gaining momentum innocent blood will surely be spilled. I have always held the well-being of the Crimean people as my highest priority… I've done my utmost in Crimea's name. And all I've ever desired is a country where war and hunger are unknown." says Elincia.

"Beggin' your pardon, Queen Elincia." Says the man named Brom.

"…Yes, Brom?"

"Your Majesty is doin' a bang-up job of it. This country's a safe place to live and that's more than most can say! Once you get the hang of things, I'm sure you'll be the name future kings and queens try to live up to. We know you can do it!" says Brom.

"And it ain't like ALL the young bucks out there got bees in their bonnets! There's a whole mess o' folk doin' their darndest to make this a fine country. They wanna make you proud, Your Majesty." says the girl with green hair.

"I…Thank you" says Elincia

"All nations experience unrest when the reins of leadership change hands. It's true the world over. But for Ludveck to start beating the drums of war as if this were unheard of… What utter nonsense! We must not allow it! Your Majesty, would you be so kind as to appoint me to the task of his capture? I myself will March into Felirae and seize Ludveck and his rebels." Says the man with blue hair

"No, Geoffrey. We can't do that. Unfortunately, we don't have enough evidence to arrest him." says Lucia.

"But…" says the man named Geoffrey but he was interrupted by Lucia

"Don't worry, Brother. If we have no evidence, then I suppose we'll have to dig some up. Your Majesty, I'd like to take on that job."

"Lucia, I appreciate your dedication. But this is a risky mission." says Elincia hesitantly.

"I think Lucia is fully capable of this mission, Your Majesty." says Serra finally speaking up.

"Very well I trust your judgment Serra. You have my permission to proceed…"

"Thank you Your Majesty." Lucia said a little softer than usual. This caused Mira to try and lean in closer to hear but unfortunately this caused the statue she was hiding behind to fall over with a loud clang. Within seconds Mira was against the wall, her face pale and a lance close to her face that Geoffrey was holding was pure rage in his eyes.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger

Mira: Why aren't you helping me this guy is going to kill me

Cronos: I'll be happy if he does.

Serra: shut up Cronos

Me: Hey Serra why aren't you nervous around me on the pre-story.

Serra: I don't know.

Me: Sorry for the original dialogue but some parts you have to keep in the story. Ok everyone see you on the next chapter.


	8. Attention

Attention readers I am sorry about the delay but I have been working on my first ever original story. Although I think it's just a mixture between fire emblem and some of my favorite animes. Until I get a writer's block and finally remember to write this, it will remain not updated.

As for the original story, it's called the Shidoka. The main character is Lyon (fire emblem 8. I loved the name so I've used it) Rodoke. The story is about Lyon's life from school to fighting the ending boss. The first part is of Lyon going through school. This part is to introduce the characters, what they do, what they can do, and other character developments. They go to the school to learn how to use their Shidoka weapon. Super powered weapons: sword, axe, bow, lance, etc.

The characters for Shidoka are:

Lyon Rodoke

Lily Rodoke: Lyon's sister

Dunce Yourancho: probably one of my favorite characters

Robert Shiroken, Drake Shiroken, Jacob Shiroken, Tim Shiroken, Brad Shiroken: the quintuplets

Alexis Shiroken: only sister of the shiroken brothers

Archer Hirenda: my sister's character

Ryan Hirenda: book worm that stays quiet

Serra Gorgonke: Tomboyish kind of girl, in my opinion anyway

Justin Gorgonke: Serra's very younger brother

Elizabeth Corneta Tikonda: stuck up noble girl

Lorenz silencearrow: looks exactly like Legault but without the scars

Raven Soratota: Naesala equivalent in looks but with Raven's name and a different personality

Daniela Soratota: Leanne equivalent except younger and shyer

Jarado Harnorte: kinda like Demyx with the sitar and playing but different in several aspects

Victor Shuton: Hayate (from Naruto) equivalent, sickly

Saria Gorgonke: Maito Gai equivalent (from Naruto) loud, energetic, rival with serra (poor girl)

Dylan Yokai: Wolf demon, speaks slowly because he's just learning the language

Lyn Yokai: dragon demon, emotionless and teaching Dylan

Morana Rodoke: Lyon's mother

Trace Rodoke: Lyon's missing father

Mira Loria: principle of the school

Niomi Soratota: another character request, black cat

If you would like to learn more about Shidoka or would like to read what I have so far then please send a message


End file.
